


Teach Me Tonight

by 27summer



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27summer/pseuds/27summer
Summary: AU. Juliana gets stuck tutoring spoiled rich girl Valentina.





	Teach Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Their dads still died and Juliana and Lupita moved to get away from the men after Chino.

Walking into her counselor’s office, Juliana stopped short when she saw who else was in there. Valentina Carvajal, the party girl known all over campus. She thought she’d been called in for a new tutoring assignment but that couldn’t possibly be true. “You don’t want me to tutor her, do you?”

“What?” Valentina looked at Mr. Martinez in surprise. “I don’t need a tutor!”

“Valentina, you’ve had a tough time this semester and your grades aren’t very good,” Mr. Martinez said. “And your stepmother thought it’d be a good idea to get you where you need to be.

Juliana finally noticed the well-dressed woman sitting next to Valentina. It was fairly interesting getting inside information on the rich but she still didn’t quite understand why she was here. Because there was no way she was subjecting herself to a spoiled rich kid who partied instead of going to class.

“I’m not doing this. My grades are fine,” Valentina said petulantly.

“They aren’t. I’m just trying to help,” Lucia said.

“I don’t need your help,” Valentina snapped.

“Look, I don’t need to be here for this. I’m busy enough as it is and I’m not tutoring anyone who doesn’t want to do the work,” Juliana broke in.

“Good, that settles it then.” Valentina started to stand but Lucia pulled her back into her seat.

“Sit down, Val. You don’t have a choice here,” Lucia said before turning to Juliana. “Mr. Martinez says you’re the best tutor on campus and I want that for Valentina.”

“I don’t know. She doesn’t seem too interested,” Juliana said.

“I’m willing to pay you three times your normal rate.”

Juliana’s eyes widened. Valentina might be a spoiled brat but money was money. She couldn’t exactly turn it down. She and her mom wouldn’t have to worry about rent at all. “Are you serious?”

“Absolutely. I can pay you for the first two weeks now.” Lucia smiled.

“What if I tutor her and she still isn’t passing? I’m not taking tests or writing papers for anyone,” Juliana warned.

“As long as you meet with her, I trust that Valentina will do the work,” Lucia said. “Right, Val?”

“Do I have a choice?” Valentina asked resentfully.

“Nope.”

“So we can start tomorrow?” Juliana asked.

“Yeah, fine.” Valentina grumbled. “You can come to my house. I’ll send a car for you.”

“That’s- that’s not necessary,” Juliana said.

“No, it is. I’m a hard case. The least I can do is make this easier on you.” Valentina smiled at her.

Juliana felt her heart skip a beat at that. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. This was work. That’s all it could be.

\-----------------

Valentina made her way downstairs, attempting to force herself into a better mood. She needed the help, she didn’t want to flunk out of university her first year. And it wasn’t Juliana’s fault that she resented needing any help. She shouldn’t take it out on her.

Plus, the girl was gorgeous. Valentina smiled, thinking back to the day before. Juliana was clearly uncomfortable but she stood up for herself. It was nice to see. She had noticed Juliana around campus but hadn’t thought too much about her. She’d thought the girl was a geeky doormat. But she obviously wasn’t.

“Hey, Juliana.” Valentina smiled, hoping to calm Juliana’s nerves. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Come on. I thought we’d study in the dining room where we can spread out.” Valentina led her out of the room, pulling her where she wanted her.

“Sounds good.” Juliana smiled tentatively. “I thought we’d start with math first since I don’t know where you’re at in your readings.”

“I’m pretty far behind,” Valentina admitted, ducking her head. Her grades really were a mess and it was beyond embarrassing to admit how lost she was.

“That’s why I’m here. We’ll get you caught up,” Juliana said.

“Right.” Valentina stared at her, trying to figure out why she seemed so certain. Nearly all of her friends acted like she was good for nothing but partying. Even her brother and sister thought she couldn’t do the work. Lucia hired a tutor but Valentina knew she didn’t really believe she could do it. But this girl who didn’t even know her and was telling her she could do it. And yeah, she was getting paid but it seemed like she really believed it.

Valentina shook her head. It felt nice but she couldn’t let herself get caught up in that feeling. Juliana was probably just doing her job. And she would be hurt if she forgot that. She needed to stay focused on her school work. That was the most important thing.

\--------------------

It had been two weeks and surprisingly enough, Valentina was making progress. Juliana was impressed. She’d expected to have to badger her into working but it wasn’t like that at all. Valentina did the work, asked questions when she didn’t know something, and was easy to be around. In all honesty, this was the simplest tutoring job she’d ever had. Valentina didn’t need someone to explain everything to her, she just needed someone to get her organized. And maybe someone who believed in her. And Juliana was happy to help her out.

Truthfully, Juliana had thought Valentina was nothing more than a selfish little rich girl. The group she hung around with at school was full of people like that. But Valentina was so different. So kind and funny and serious. She caused Juliana to notice things. Things she really didn’t want to notice.

Juliana scrunched up her face. That was a dangerous line of thinking. She needed to concentrate on Valentina’s school work. “Hey, this essay- you did great.”

“Yeah?” Valentina smiled at her shyly.

“Yeah. You made good points, backed them up with evidence. I bet you get an A,” Juliana said.

“That would be amazing. I know nobody thinks I’m smart enough.” Valentina scoffed.

“Hey, people are stupid if they don’t believe in you.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“No, I’m serious.” Juliana reached out to take her hand. “You’ve worked hard these last few weeks and you’re doing it. You just needed a little help.”

Valentina sighed. “It’s just been hard to care about school since my dad died.”

“I get that.” Juliana squeezed her hand.

“Nobody else does. My brother and sister are throwing themselves into work and my step mom- she’s trying to help but I just don’t care about school right now.”

“Right.” Juliana nodded. She had the feeling Valentina needed to vent a little bit.

“And my friends? They just think I’m depressing.” Valentina laughed bitterly. “Even Lucho. Some boyfriend.”

“Lucho Hernandez? He’s such a douche.” Juliana slapped her hand over her mouth. “Sorry, that was rude.”

“No, it’s true. He is.” Valentina grinned.

“Well, I’m still sorry he wasn’t there for you,” Juliana said seriously. “I’m sorry that you don’t have someone to give you what you need.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Valentina asked, looking at her closely. “It’s not what you’re being paid for.”

“I don’t have to be paid to be kind.” Juliana shrugged. “Besides, my dad died right before we moved here. I kind of get how you’re feeling.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Nobody does,” Juliana said, looking away from Valentina’s big blue eyes. “It’s not the same. My dad was not a good guy. Things are better now that he’s gone. But I do understand not giving a damn about school when the rest of your life is a mess.”

“Thank you.” Valentina pulled Juliana into a hug.

“You’re welcome,” Juliana whispered, relaxing despite her intentions to keep her guard up. It had been so long since she’d been hugged by someone other than her mother. As strange as it was, it felt nice. She liked feeling the warmth of Valentina’s body next to her own.

“This got pretty serious all of a sudden,” Valentina said, a pretty blush on her face.

“It did.” Juliana cleared her throat. She wasn’t good at being this close with another person. That was why she usually avoided these types of situations. But something about Valentina caused her to drop her guard.

“Good thing we got all my work done for today.”

“Yeah.” Juliana crossed her arms. She needed space. Her insides were all tied up in knots. This wasn’t good. At all.

“Hey do you want to do something? Maybe grab a coffee or something?” Valentina looked at her hopefully.

“I can’t,” Juliana said, hurrying to explain when Valentina’s face fell. “I’ve got to work tonight.”

“Oh. Maybe next time?” Valentina smiled.

“Next time.” Juliana nodded, despite her best intentions. No good would come from her spending more time with Valentina. It would complicate her life more than she needed. But she couldn’t help herself. Something about Valentina looking at her so expectantly made her forget everything else.

\--------------------

Checking her phone, Valentina smiled. She had thought she was late but she was right on time. She hated to make Juliana wait on her. She walked into the café, looking for Juliana.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I’ve got to stay until Jose comes in. He’s late.” Juliana came over to her, looking apologetic.

“Hey, it’s fine. It’s quiet here and I can start on my Algebra,” Valentina said.

“I really am sorry. Let me buy you a drink,” Juliana said. 

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Nope. I’m doing it.” Juliana quickly made Valentina a hot chocolate.

“This is unnecessary,” Valentina said as Juliana set her drink and a blueberry muffin down.

“Hey, I want to. Hopefully, Jose will get her soon and we can leave.”

“I don’t mind, Juliana.” Valentina placed a hand on her arm. “Really.”

“Okay.” Valentina stared for a moment while Juliana went back to work. She really was so sweet. Valentina didn’t mind waiting for her but Juliana acted like it was a big inconvenience. She was totally amazing.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Valentina pulled out her textbook. She had actually understood her professor this morning. She might be able to complete this assignment without Juliana’s help.

After twenty minutes, Juliana come over and sat across from Valentina. “He’s finally here. Sorry it took so long.”

“Hey, it’s fine. I finished my Algebra.” Valentina smiled at her.

“That’s great.” Juliana glanced down at the paper. “You’ve really got this down.”

“I’ve got a good tutor.”

“Soon you won’t need me at all.” Juliana laughed.

“Oh, no. I’ll always need you.” Valentina ducked her head. That was embarrassing. It felt true, but Juliana didn’t need to know that.

“You’re so thoughtful,” Juliana said with a laugh. “Thanks for being cool about this. I’m being paid to help you. You shouldn’t have had to wait.”

“I really don’t mind,” Valentina said honestly. Usually, she’d hate it but Juliana was so clearly sorry. Plus, it wasn’t like she’d been playing around. “Now, how about we go get some food and outline my essay for government.”

“Okay. My treat. It’s only fair.”

“No way. You already bought me something.” Valentina pulled Juliana with her and they began to walk down the street. “It’s my turn.”

“Val, I can-”

“No, you’re not changing my mind, no matter how cute you are.” Valentina pinched her cheek, smirking at Juliana’s stunned face.

“Valentina you don’t have to pay for me all the time,” Juliana said, her eyes darting from Valentina’s face.

“Hey,” Valentina tilted up Juliana’s chin up. “I like treating my friends. I know you’re getting paid but we’re friends, too, right?”

“Yeah, we are. I just don’t want to take advantage of you.” Juliana nodded.

“Don’t worry about that.” Valentina waved her hand in the air. “I like you, Juliana, and I want to take you to dinner. Is that all right?”

“Yes. But it’s my treat next time,” Juliana said.

“Sounds good.” Valentina looped her arm through Juliana’s. She just wanted to spend time with her. It was so weird. Juliana was so different from every other friend she’d ever had. She wanted to know everything about her. And she wouldn’t stop until she did.

\-------------------

Despite all of her doubts when they first started this, Juliana was really enjoying tutoring Valentina. She was smart and funny and kind. Juliana almost felt guilty for taking money because they were really becoming close. She’d never had a friend like Valentina before.

Even today, the two of them had finished Valentina’s work for the next few days. They had spent twenty minutes just talking. It was nice.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Juliana said incredulously.

“It doesn’t. Lucho’s an idiot.” Valentina rolled her eyes. “Sometimes, I wonder why I’m with him.”

“Why are you with him?” Juliana asked. “Maybe I’m overstepping but he doesn’t seem to make you very happy.”

“He does. Sometimes.” Valentina shook her head and sighed. “I don’t know. He tries. And all my friends like him.”

“You shouldn’t date someone just because your friends like him. You’re better than that,” Juliana said.

“Maybe you’re right,” Valentina said.

“What do I know? It’s not like I’ve ever had a boyfriend.” Juliana shrugged her shoulders.

“You haven’t? Why not? You’re so beautiful!”

“I- Thanks.” Juliana blushed, not knowing what to say to that. Nobody besides her mother had ever called her beautiful before.

“Well, it’s true.” Valentina took her hand and squeezed. “But seriously, why not? There have got to be tons of guys interested in you.”

Juliana flinched. Her mom always asked that but she couldn’t tell her. And Valentina was her friend but could she really be totally honest with her? “I- I’ve never really been interested in anyone. And with my dad? There’s never been anyone worth risking him losing his temper for.”

“Oh.” Valentina looked intently at her. “He’s gone now.”

“Yeah.” Juliana nodded, hoping Valentina wouldn’t push.

“You deserve somebody wonderful. Because you’re wonderful,” Valentina said seriously.

“Maybe you should take your own advice,” Juliana said, glad to take the focus off of herself.

“Yeah. Here, eat some more fries.” Valentina laughed, shoving the fries toward her.

Juliana laughed, too, relieved they had moved past anything serious. She trusted Valentina but she was still figuring things out for herself. She couldn’t talk about it yet.

\-----------------

Valentina let out a relieved breath as she shut her computer. “I’m glad to be done.”

“You worked hard. And you did well,” Juliana said sincerely.

“All thanks to you. You make me feel like I can do this,” Valentina said.

“You can. I know you’re convinced you can’t but you’re wrong. You’re smarter than you think you are,” Juliana insisted.

“I-” Valentina ducked her head. She didn’t know how to respond. Everyone else caused her to doubt herself but Juliana always believed in her. It was crazy to think they hadn’t known each other that long because it seemed like Juliana knew her better than anyone else.

“I’m serious, Val. You are so smart. Anyone who tells you otherwise is wrong,” Juliana said.

“Thank you.” Valentina threw her arms around Juliana, pulling her close.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Eva barged into the room, looking at her sister.

“Nothing, Eva. We just finished studying.” Valentina frowned at her sister, resentful that she interrupted her time with Juliana.

“Oh, you’re the tutor,” Eva said.

“She has a name and it’s Juliana,” Valentina snapped. “She’s my friend.”

“Nice to meet you.” Juliana stood up, holding her hand out.

“She’s got manners. Much better than most of your other friends.” Eva shook Juliana’s hand. “Thanks for working with my sister.”

“It’s not a problem. She’s a hard worker.”

“A hard worker? Valentina?” Eva raised an eyebrow.

“Shut up, Eva.” Valentina clenched her jaw. Eva always treated her like a kid.

“Actually, she’s one of my best students,” Juliana said sweetly. She sat down next to Valentina, patting her back.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you. I like you much better than Lucho or Sergio and the rest of Val’s band of idiots,” Eva said.

“Thanks. I think.” Juliana frowned.

“You should invite her to Guille’s party, Val.”

“I-”

“Nope, I’ve decided. Juliana’s coming. Give her the details, Val.” Eva swept out of the room as fast as she came in.

“I’m sorry about her. She’s a little ridiculous,” Valentina said.

“Don’t worry about. And don’t worry about inviting me to the party.” Juliana looked away.

“Hey, no, Juls. I was already planning on it. I wanted to wait until we finished studying.” Valentina scooted closer to her.

“You don’t have to say that. Your sister kind of forced you into it.” Juliana forced a smile.

“Eva can’t make me do anything I don’t want,” Valentina insisted. “She’s been trying for years.

Juliana cracked a smile. “It’s not a good idea.”

“Why not?” Valentina asked, her mind full of thought of Juliana in a beautiful dress. Maybe she’d even get a dance with her.

“I won’t fit in with all those people at that party,” Juliana said quietly.

“You fit with me.” Valentina took both of Juliana’s hands in her own. “I like having you around. I’d really like you to come. Please, Juls.”

“I- I don’t want to embarrass you.” Juliana attempted to pull away but Valentina held on.

“What do you mean? You’re perfect. You won’t embarrass me.” Valentina frowned. Juliana had nothing to worry about. Compared to the rest of her friends, Juliana was so awesome.

“Thanks but I don’t have the right clothes and I don’t know how to talk. I don’t want to make a fool of myself.” Juliana slumped her shoulders.

“You talk to me just fine,” Valentina said. “And as far as a dress-”

“Nope. I’m not taking charity from you. No way.” Juliana shook her head firmly, yanking her hands away.

“I know that. I wouldn’t mind but I know you like to take care of things yourself.” Valentina smiled fondly at her. “I was thinking of using some of your pay for tutoring me. Would that work for you?”

Juliana chewed on her nails for a moment. “I- yes. I guess it would.”

“So you’ll come? It’ll be so much more fun with you.” Valentina looked at her hopefully.

“Okay.” Juliana smiled at her. “So long as you make me look nice.”

“Oh, that’s great.” Valentina hugged Juliana. “If you’re free, we can go right now.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Valentina pulled back, cupping Juliana’s face. “We’ll find you something as beautiful as you.”

“Oh, Val.” Juliana blushed, trying to squirm away.

“I’m serious.” Valentina released her, feeling a strange sense of loss. It was almost a compulsion to keep Juliana close to her. She couldn’t get enough and it was hard to understand.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine? Just thinking about what kind of dress I’m going to get you in.” Valentina laughed at the look on her face. She’d do just about anything to make Juliana smile. She didn’t know why but as long as they were together, it didn’t matter.

\--------------

This was a mistake. Juliana had known it the moment she walked into the party and ran into Marina and Ana, two of the most obnoxious girls in school. They looked down their noses at her like she had no right to be at the party. And she really didn’t. Besides Valentina, the only people she recognized were Lucho and his best friend, Sergio. And it’s not like she wanted to talk to either of them. She had no idea what Valentina saw in Lucho. He was a total jerk who didn’t treat her well at all. Valentina deserved so much better.

Juliana shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She already stuck out, she didn’t need to be the weird girl who stared off into space. It was just hard to know what to do. Valentina kept getting pulled away and she didn’t want to monopolize her time. She had talked to Val’s brother, Guille, who was a total sweetheart. And Lucia had thanked her for all the improvement Valentina had made on her school work. And Eva had even complemented her dress. So she hadn’t been a complete recluse but she still felt awkward.

A loud groan pulled Juliana from her thoughts. She saw Valentina storming away, Lucho following after. Every instinct she had pulled her toward them but she made herself stay still. Getting into the middle of their argument wouldn’t help Valentina and would probably make things worse.

Finally, Juliana couldn’t wait any longer and headed after them. She went outside, running into Lucho, who pushed angrily past her. She found Valentina sitting on a bench. “Val? You okay?” Juliana sat down next to her.

“Yeah.” Valentina wiped her eyes. “Lucho’s an asshole.”

“Mmm hmm.” Juliana didn’t want to agree and have Valentina defend him

“You can say what you think. I know you don’t like him,” Valentina said.

“But you do and that’s what’s important. He’s your boyfriend.”

“Not anymore,” Valentina muttered.

“What?” Juliana attempted to squash the fluttering that started in her stomach.

“He’s- just- He’s angry I’m doing well in school.”

“What?” Juliana repeated, a rush of anger going through her.

“He said I’m not spending enough time with him. That I’m too focused on school.” Valentina shook her head in disbelief. “Can you believe that? I’m doing well and I feel good for the first time since my dad died. But Lucho’s pissed I’m not giving him enough attention.”

“I’m sorry, Val. I know you loved him.” Juliana patted her shoulder.

Valentina shook her head once again. “No, I don’t. He’s- he’s there and it’s fine but that’s all.”

“Why did you stay with him? You- You deserve the best. Somebody that makes you feel special.” Juliana blushed, feeling as if she’d said too much.

“You’re sweet.” Valentina looked at her intently.

“I’m just telling the truth,” Juliana said, pulling her in close.

“Mmm.” Valentina buried her face in Juliana’s neck.

“There’s someone out there who will give you everything. I just know it.” Juliana hoped that Valentina wasn’t able to tell how fast her heart was racing.

“I hope so.” Valentina scoffed and lifted her head. “It just seems stupid. Lucho only wanted me around to make himself feel good. But when I’m doing stuff for myself, he wants to make me feel bad. I just don’t get it.”

“He’s an idiot,” Juliana said.

“He is.” Valentina smiled. “But you’re not.”

“Thanks.” Juliana smiled back, unsure of what Valentina was doing.

“You’re so sweet and kind. You’re so good to me,” Valentina murmured, using a finger to trace the planes of Juliana’s face.

“It’s- it’s not hard. You’re wonderful,” Juliana said, swallowing a lump in her throat. Valentina’s touch was driving her crazy. What was she supposed to do?

“You make me feel like I can do anything. How do you do that?” Valentina slid her other hand to Juliana’s back, tugging her even closer.

“I- I don’t know.” Juliana’s eyes dropped to Valentina’s lips. They were so close, a few slight movements and they could be kissing. She wanted it and Valentina wanted it, too. She could tell. But she couldn’t make the first move. She couldn’t risk that.

“I like you a lot. I’m so glad you came tonight,” Valentina whispered. “You made my night.”

“Really?” Juliana asked, her heart racing as fast as it ever had. This was too much. She wasn’t prepared for this.

“Mmm hmm. You make everything better.” Valentina leaned in, brushing her cheek against Juliana’s.

“Val? What are you doing?” Juliana tightened her fists, fighting her instincts to lose herself in Valentina’s touch. She didn’t want to take advantage. Valentina had just broken up with Lucho. She was vulnerable and it wouldn’t be right to make a move.

All of sudden, a burst of color lit up the night sky. Valentina pulled back with a groan. “Of course.”

“What’s that?” Juliana instantly felt colder without Valentina pressed against her.

“My brother’s idea. Apparently, he needs to celebrate his birth with fireworks.” Valentina rolled her eyes but smiled fondly. “It’s ridiculous.”

“It’s pretty.” Juliana glanced up at the night sky. She was glad for the distraction. As much as she wanted to be close to Valentina, it wasn’t the right time. And, you know, she technically worked for her. Friends were one thing, anything else was pushing it.

“Will you stay tonight?” Valentina asked, looking over at her.

“What?” Juliana stared at her in surprise.

“Will you spend the night? I don’t want to be away from you.” Valentina reached out, lacing their fingers together.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Juliana asked. She wanted to say yes but it seemed like asking for trouble.

“Yeah, please say yes.” Valentina looked at her pleadingly.

“Okay.” Juliana couldn’t say no with Valentina looking at her like that. And she didn’t really want to. She so rarely got what she wanted. Enjoying this time with Valentina seemed like such a little thing. Surely it would be all right just this once.

\----------------------

It had been two weeks since Guille’s party and things had changed between herself and Juliana. They were so much closer. They talked nearly every day. It seemed like every moment they weren’t in class or Juliana wasn’t at work, they spent time together. And Valentina loved every single second of it.

The morning after Guille’s party, Valentina had woken up to Juliana asleep on her chest. She had wrapped her arms around her, reveling in the feel of their bodies pressed together. She had never enjoyed cuddling before but it was different with Juliana. It felt nice and she wanted more. She had never had these feelings before.

Valentina kept thinking back to the way Juliana had blushed when she’d woken up. She couldn’t even meet her eyes. It was the cutest thing she’d ever seen. Everything Juliana did was adorable. Valentina loved everything about her.

“Hey, Val, can we talk before we get started on your homework?” Juliana slid into the chair next to her, taking a sip of the coffee Valentina had bought for her.

“Sure. I’ve got most of my work done. I just need you to proofread my essay for English.” Valentina smiled at her.

“Look, we’ve only got a few weeks left in the semester,” Juliana said, tapping her fingers on the table.

“I know. I can’t believe that I’m actually prepared for finals. All thanks to you,” Valentina said.

“You did the work. I just helped.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“But anyway, I’m thinking next semester, I shouldn’t tutor you anymore,” Juliana said quickly.

“What? Why not?” Valentina hadn’t expected that. She’d thought they were on the same page. She had thought they were growing closer. That maybe they were- Well, it didn’t matter what she had thought. She was obviously wrong.

“You and I are friends now, Val. It’s- it’s not right that I get money for helping you,” Juliana said.

“So, you don’t want to spend time with me anymore?” Valentina demanded, forcing herself to remain calm. She didn’t want to lash out.

“No! Val, that’s not what I’m say at all.” Juliana took Valentina’s hands but she yanked them away. “I love being with you. Too much, actually.”

“I don’t understand why you’re doing this.” Valentina blinked back tears, hardly listening in to Juliana.

“Val, please. It’s not what you’re thinking.” Juliana took a deep breath. “I can’t be your tutor anymore because I-”

“No. I- I can’t listen to this.” Valentina haphazardly shoved her books and papers into her backpack. “Just forget it.”

“Val, let me explain.” Juliana stared at her with wide eyes. “I really-”

“I’ve got to go. Don’t worry. It’s fine.”

“No, please, just listen-”

“You know, the semester’s almost over. I can get through finals by myself. Let’s end this now.” Valentina stood up and turned to go.

“Wait!” Juliana called after her but Valentina made herself to keep going. She couldn’t take listening to Juliana explain why she didn’t want to be with her. It hurt too much. She had all of these feelings that she was just starting to figure out but she was completely alone in it. Juliana didn’t feel the same. And Valentina wanted to curl up in a ball and just cry for a while.

\-----------------

Biting her nails, Juliana waited for someone to answer the door. It had been three days and Valentina still wouldn’t talk to her. The other girl thought she didn’t want to be around her anymore. Which was completely the opposite of how she felt. But if Valentina wouldn’t talk to her, how could she explain that she couldn’t take money for being with her?

Finally, the door swung open and Juliana found herself face to face with Lucia. “Juliana! It’s good to see you. Come in.”

“Hi. I wanted to check on Valentina. It’s been a couple of days since we’ve talked and I want to make sure she’s got everything for finals,” Juliana fudged the truth a bit. She had to see Valentina.

“Good. She’s been holed up in her room. It’ll do her good to have company.” Lucia pulled her inside.

“Oh, thank goodness.” Eva looked at Juliana as she walked upstairs to Valentina’s room. “Val’s been an absolute bear lately. Maybe you can knock some sense into her.”

“I’ll do my best.” Juliana forced a smile. She knocked lightly on Valentina’s bedroom door.

“Go away, Chivis. I told you I’m not hungry,” Valentina shouted.

“It’s not Chivis.” Juliana pushed the door open, not willing to wait any longer.

“Juliana.” Valentina sat up, wiping her eyes. She smiled faintly before hardening her face. “You shouldn’t be here.”

Juliana shut the door behind her, crossing the room and standing before Valentina. “You wouldn’t pick up your phone.”

“Because I don’t want to talk. I get it. People always eventually get tired of me.” Valentina scoffed. “You’re getting paid and it’s still not enough to keep you around.”

“I never said that.” Juliana shook her head. She had never wanted to hurt Valentina.

“That’s what you meant.”

“It’s not. Why would I be here if I didn’t want to talk to you?” Juliana asked, knowing Valentina was too upset to think rationally about this.

“I- I don’t know. But I don’t want to think about this. I just want to be alone. Can you leave?” Valentina asked.

“Not until you listen to me,” Juliana said, kneeling and looking up at her.

“Just go.”

Juliana blew out a frustrated breath. “Val-”

“Please. I don’t want to hear-”

“Stop. You’ve got the wrong idea!” Juliana rolled her eyes.

“I get it. You-”

“Hush.” Juliana leaped up, cupping Valentina’s face in her hands and kissing her soundly. She pulled back and looked in her eyes. “Can I explain now?”

“No.”

“What-” Juliana was cut off by Valentina grabbing her waist and pulling her into her lap.

“I still don’t want to talk.” Valentina threaded a hand into Juliana’s hair and kissed her firmly.

“Mmm.” Juliana pressed herself closer to Valentina, losing herself in the warmth of her body.

Eventually, Juliana lifted her head, stroking Valentina’s face. “I’m crazy about you, Val.”

“Yeah?” Val smiled shyly. “Then why did you want to stop tutoring me?”

“Because it didn’t feel right getting paid to spend time with you.” Juliana rested her forehead against Valentina’s. “I- I felt like I was using you.”

“You’d never do that,” Valentina said quickly. “That’s not who you are.”

“I- Even if all we could be was friends, I wouldn’t want anyone to think that.” Juliana sighed.

“We’re not just friends,” Valentina said, her gaze dropping to Juliana’s lips. “I’m crazy about you, too. You’re all I think about.”

“We can still spend time together, even if I’m not tutoring you,” Juliana said, trying to keep her focus on the conversation. It was so hard with Valentina so close.

“We can also do other things.” Valentina smirked, sliding her hands up and down Juliana’s back.

“Yeah.” Juliana sighed, tensing slightly. “I’m not- I don’t- I just-”

“Shh.” Valentina placed a finger over Juliana’s mouth. “I just want to be close to you. We don’t have to do anything. Okay?”

“Okay.” Juliana nodded, unable to keep the smile from her face. She’d never really thought she would be with Valentina like this.

“Good.” Valentina spun them over, pressing Juliana into the mattress and kissing away any thoughts in her mind for a long time.

\----------------------

It was amazing, Valentina thought as she laid across from Juliana, staring intently. She had never been so content with another person in her whole life. She felt like she could do this forever and never get tired. “You’re beautiful.”

“Val.” Juliana flushed, trying to pull away.

“I’m serious.” Valentina pulled her even closer, tangling their legs together to prevent Juliana from moving away. “I’ve never felt like this before.”

“You’re so perfect, Val. I’m not-”

“Don’t say that. I know we come from very different places. But I mean everything I say to you. All the rest of it doesn’t matter.” Valentina looked at her seriously. “I just want to be with you.”

“How’s this going to work?” Juliana asked. “It seems so easy when it’s just you and me. But it won’t always be just us.”

Valentina chewed on her lip as she considered Juliana’s words. She wanted to enjoy her time with Juliana but she knew she was right. “I don’t know. It’s easy to say I don’t care what anyone thinks and I don’t. But everyone will stick their noses in. I’m the baby of the family and they think that means they can tell me what to do.”

“I don’t have a bunch of people who will care. Just my mom.” Juliana frowned. “But she will flip. I can’t imagine telling her I like girls. Well, a girl. You. I like you.”

“I like you, too.” Valentina leaned in, brushing her nose against Juliana’s. “Maybe we don’t tell anyone yet. Maybe this can be just ours for a while.”

Juliana smiled. “I’d like that.”

“Juls,” Valentina murmured, holding onto her tightly. “Can we go back to kissing for a while?”

“Yeah. Sounds good.” Juliana ran her hand through Valentina’s hair.

Valentina closed the short distance between them, kissing Juliana with every emotion she felt. She knew there was still a lot to work out. Their situation wasn’t easy. But they would do it. Because as long as she had Juliana, she was certain everything was wonderful.


End file.
